Daily Live of Yuuma-kun!
by saenatori
Summary: teman yang duduk di sebelah bangkuku, namanya Yuuma. Walaupun dia tampan, dan cukup cool jika serius, tidak ada satupun yang suka dengannya. yah, itu wajar sih. Dia mengidap penyakit unik dan cukup parah yang namanya... kepribadian ganda /warning inside/DLDR/jangan lupa RnRnya!


Halo, aku yang akan menjadi narasi kali ini. Aku Piko Utatane. Cukup unyu untuk dipanggil Picchan. Umurku baru enam belas dan tinggiku belum mencapai 160 cm. Ah! Tolong jangan bahas tinggiku. Aku digila-gilai cewek. Kenapa kalian berwajah seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak bohong. Semua cewek tergila-gila padaku karena mukaku yang…. Uhukunyubangetuhuk ini.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang apapun yang terjadi kenapa mukaku bisa super unyu amit-amit, namun aku bakal cerita soal temenku yang duduk di sebelah mejaku. Namanya Yuuma Hinatsu. Dia cakep, badannya tinggi, enggak sombong. Kurasa dia juga rajin menabung terus suka menolong. Dia pernah mungut kucing liar di jalanan. Seminggu kemudian si kucing tetep mati sih…

Herannya, tidak ada satupun cewek yang suka sama dia. Dan aku enggak kaget. Dia punya penyakit yang namanya… berkepribadian ganda.

* * *

Daily Live of Yuuma-kun!

Sae Kiyomi

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan nyata dan cerita nonfiksi lainnya hanya kebetulan kesamaan belaka yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Perhatian yang perlu diperhatikan sebelum membaca cerita ini:

Hati-hati menginjak dan terpeleset TYPO.

Perhatikan jalan anda, karena kami akan membawa anda ke dunia AU.

Akan terjadi hal yang terjadi secara biasanya secara MAINSTREAM.

Pasang sabuk pengaman anda karena kereta akan melaju secara tidak normal ALUR CEPAT DAN ALUR LAMBAT.

Kami memiliki wahana yang sudah rusak di pintu sebelah kanan, tolong jangan menaiki wahana WITH NON PAIRING.

Pengakuan tertulis sudah di tempel di dekat tempat duduk anda. Kami akan membacakan isinya.

'VOCALOID TIDAK KAMI MILIKI DAN KAMI MEMINTA IJIN UNTUK MEMAKAI KARAKTER DARI ANGGOTA VOCALOID UNTUK DIHIDUPKAN KEMBALI SEBAGAI PEMERAN DALAM FICT INI.'

Kamit telah diberi ijin secara resmi dari FANFICTION . NET.

Selamat menikmati. Wahana-wahana kami akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Dia terlalu tampan untuk dibilang berkepribadian ganda. Walaupun rambutnya yang pink cucok itu tampil ngejreng sehingga membuat mata-mata orang yang melihatnya bisa terbakar, tiap pagi Yuuma sibuk menata rambutnya selama satu jam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Dia lebih cocok disebut cowok yang kecewek-kecewekan, alias copem. (cowok feminism). Tingginya sekitar 175 cm. Tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tahu kalian sedang merendahkanku. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah kananku.

Hobinya adalah _manicure,_ serta baca komik _shoujo._ Dan kebiasannya yang menurutku sangat parah yaitu, dia suka mengeluarkan aura cinta yang sangat banyak. Persis cewek. Kadang orang normal sepertiku ini suka jijik melihatnya. Walaupun sifatnya kayak cewek, dia cukup malas untuk mengerjakan pe-er, dan lebih suka merajut. Kata teman-teman, dia calon istri yang baik.

Oh ya, kembali ke masalah. Yuuma berkepribadian ganda. Sifat perubahannya bisa berlangsung sekitar empat puluh menit. Kalian pasti heran, kenapa kami bisa tau dia berkepribadian ganda. Suatu kali saat di hari pertama masuk ajaran baru, aku yang DENGAN SIALNYA duduk terpaksa di sebelah Yuuma.

Karena waktu itu aku terlambat dan tidak ada yang mau duduk di sebelah Yuuma yang memancarkan aura cintanya, jadi mau tidak mau aku duduk di sana. Semua cowok pertama melihatku dengan kasihan, tapi makin lama mereka terbiasa. Bukan kenapa ya, aku ini juga dicap sebagai _sesama cowok homo_ bareng Yuuma itu. Aku pernah protes soal itu, dan alasan mereka:

"Abisnya Piko ini kayak cewek sih."

"Iya ya. wajah kamu manis, kakinya putih."

"Tidak tumbuh bulu kaki…"

"Oh iya ya! Jadi cewekku saja yuk!?"

Dan dengan jijiknya mereka meraba-raba tubuhku. Tangan-tangan menjijikan itu memegang kaki dan tanganku, meraba dadaku dan juga mencubit-cubit dagu dan pipiku. Sejak saat itu aku trauma untuk protes.

Balik lagi ke Yuuma, dia menjulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"A-aku Yuuma Hinatsu. Mohon kerja samanya, ya~"

Saat itu juga, aku ingin mencari ember dan langsung muntah di dalamnya. Sambil berkata begitu, Yuuma menatapku dengan pandangan erotis juga wajahnya memerah. Sungguh, aku sangat ketakutan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Akhirnya aku menerima salamnya. Dengan buru-buru Yuuma langsung menarik tangannya kembali seperti kasmaran. Beneran deh, dia kebanyakan baca komik _shoujo._

Berapa saat kemudian, Yuuma mengebrak meja, lalu menatapku dengan tajam. Semua anak di kelas itu jelas kaget atas perubahan dari Yuuma.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LO DUDUK DI BANGKU INI!?"

Aku membeku. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu?

"Ada apa, Yuuma-kun?"

"KAMU CEWEK APA COWOK SIH?! PAKE –KUN SEGALA… SOK AKRAB BANGET. DENGER GAK, HAH!?"

Sekali lagi Yuuma ini menggebrak mejaku. Aku tersentak, dan tak sengaja melempar kamus kecil namun tebal ke atas.

Saat aura masih tegang, kamus yang kupengang mengenai kepala Yuuma setelah melambung. Semua terkesiap. Kami masih diam karena Yuuma juga tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aduh…~ sakit…" Yuuma memegang kepalanya sambil memasang mimik orang mau menangis. Kami sekelas tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yuuma-kun, sakit?" kali ini seorang anak perempuan dengan hati-hati mencoba menghampiri Yuuma.

"Sakit, Luka-chan… huwee…"

Inilah Yuuma yang asli.

Pulang sekolah, kami mengadakan rapat 'SISI LAIN DARI YUUMA'. Tentu saja tanpa Yuuma di sana.

"Baiklah, Piko-chan, kamu mengemban tugas penting."

Uhuk.

"APA!?" aku protes akan sikap sewenang-wenang ketua kelas kami, Luka.

"Hanya kamu yang bisa meredakan sisi lain dari Yuuma-kun. Mulai saat ini, kami serahkan diri Yuuma kepadamu," putus Luka secara sepihak.

Semua orang yang ada di rapat itu menahan tawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku, kepada diriku yang bengong.

"Pfft… selamat ya Pik. Lo mengemban tugas demi sekolah dan negara lho…! Pft."

"Ufufufu… udah, kamu jadi istri Yuuma aja."

"Pernikahan gay walaupun ilegal, sekarang ada percobaan laki-laki hamil lho, Pik."

Sejak saat itu, sisi keduanya Yuuma kami panggil Yuumo-kun. Sebenarnya Yuuma sendiri tahu kalau dia berkepribadian dua. Kami pernah bertanya kepadanya.

"Kepribadian ganda? Iya. Aku kena penyakit itu," ucapnya dengan enteng.

Kami melongo.

"Terus, kamu sendiri gimana nanganinnya?"

"Yah, kalau Yuumo mau keluar, paling kita bikin kesepakatan dulu sama dia. Berapa lama. Kalau lagi pelajaran yang dia suka, kita janjian dulu. Kalau lagi males nyatet, kita tukeran. Kalau lagi ulangan yang sama-sama kita kuasai, kita tukeran. Sebenernya Yuumo itu baik kok. Cuman dia tsun tsun gitu," ucap Yuuma sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"O-oh, kalau misalnya Yuumo-kun merusak gimana?" kata Luka.

"Seringnya sih aku enggak bisa menghentikannya. Semisal aku lagi ditindas, tiba-tiba aja aku serasa ada yang narik aku ke belakang, terus saat aku sadar semua preman yang nindas aku tadi sudah babak belur. Dia suka keluar secara paksa sih. Paling dia kalau kayak membentak gitu, dia cuman kaget sama keadaan sekitarnya."

 _Yuu-yuuma mirip istrinya Yuumo!_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran kami semua.

"Ah, tapi kalau Yuumo terkena guncangan kecil, aku langsung kembali. Dia lemah banget sama yang namanya pukulan atau hentakan."

 _Sungguh, mereka berdua mengerikan_.

Akhirnya, aku tidak bisa protes lagi. Tugas _menarik Yuuma kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya_ sudah menjadi tugasku sepenuhnya. Semisal seperti pagi tadi.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas, dan kulihat Yuumo yang sedang ada di kelas sambil membentak beberapa cewek dari kelas lain.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma-Yuumo," aku menaiki bangku, lalu memukul kepala Yuumo. Yuumo terduduk, lalu kembali lagi menjadi Yuuma. A-aku tahu aku pendek! Uhpmtf!

"Ah, selamat pagi, Picchan," Yuuma tersenyum manis dan menoleh kepada beberapa gadis dari kelas lain yang bingung juga ketakutan.

"Picchan, apa Yuumo membuat masalah lagi?" bisik Yuuma.

"Ya, sepertinya dia berniat mengusir beberapa gadis yang mau ngobrol sama kamu," ucapku menunjuk beberapa gadis itu.

"Ah, tadi maaf ya. sepertinya Yuumo- maksudku aku tadi sedang emosi," ucap Yuuma mengeluarkan aura cintanya lagi. Beberapa gadis tadi yang ketakutan langsung lega mendapati sikap Yuuma yang mengeluarkan aura cinta.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa sih, tadi kita juga udah terlanjur ketakutan," balas cewek-cewek itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuma-kun, cowok rambut perak itu pacarmu ya?"

Aku menyemburkan susu strawberryku ke lantai.

"Awh, Picchan jorok ih~," ucap Yuuma dengan nada ceweknya.

Aku langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuuma. "Kumohon! Kumohon berubahlah menjadi Yuumo sekarang!"

Dan tentu saja itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

Sehabis mengemban tugas berat, akupun juga yang terkena lintahnya. 'cowok pacarnya Yuuma'. Tolong. Aku enggak gay, plis, hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!

"Pftth," saat kubicarakan dengan Luka, bukannya dia membantuku, ia malah menertawakanku.

"Aku serius!" ucapku.

"Ahahahaha… maafkan aku…" Luka terbatuk-batuk sedikit, berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kamu memang mirip pacarnya sih."

"OGAH!" aku menggebrak meja milik Luka, yang direspon olehnya dengan senyuman menjengkelkan.

"Habisnya, mana ada dua cowok yang makan sama-sama di satu meja, jalan-jalan sama-sama sampai ke toilet juga. Kan semua orang malah berpikir kau ini… uhm… begitulah!" Luka agak bingung dengan kata-kata yang ia sampaikan, dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau pikir aku ini tidak normal?"

"Kamu loh yang ngomong Pik, bukan aku."

"Kan memang tugasku menarik kembali si Yuumo. Dasar, kenapa pada berpikir begitu sih?" aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Sebenernya Yuuma itu cukup cakep lho, sebagai Yuumo. Mukanya cukup tampan dan sorot matanya tajam. Aaah! Pik, kamu gak perlu ngemban tugas sebagai penarik Yuuma dari alam sadarnya lagi!" protes beberapa gadis di sekeliling Luka.

"Eh?"

"Yuumo aja! Kami lebih suka Yuumo daripada Yuuma-kun! Yuumo-kun tuh super ganteng, cowok banget lah!" kata mereka mengerumuniku.

Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba ada yang serasa menarikku ke atas.

"Mau kalian apakan Piko ini?" Yuumo! Oh My God, tolong jangan munculkan dia di saat-saat menyebalkan ini.

"Kyaaa! Yuumo-kun!" para cewek-cewek itu mengerumuni Yuumo sehingga membuatnya sulit berjalan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!? Minggir!" seberapa keras teriakan Yuumo, para cewek itu tidak mau lepas dan tetap menempel seperti semut dan gula. Yang ada mereka makin banyak.

Aku dapat melihat Luka sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke sana-kemari.

.

.

DI-DIA MENERTAWAKAN AKU! Aku digendong ala bridal style oleh Yuumo. Kurang ajar!

"Yak yak! Sudah cukup waktu kalian fansgirling," kataku mengangkat tangan, dan langsung memukul kepala Yuumo. Yuumo terdiam, lalu matanya kembali.

"Eh? Picchan?" Yuuma kembali. Dia tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung dengan suasana yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Tolong biarkan aku berdiri," ucapku kepadanya.

Dengan teganya Yuuma menjatuhkanku. Dasar, tidak bisakah menaruhku dengan lembut, apa? Pantatku sakit banget, nih!

"Sakit, Yuuma!" kataku mengelus bagian tubuhku yang jadi korban dari kekerasan ini.

"E-eeh? Maafkan aku, Picchan!" ucap Yuuma meminta maaf berkali-kali. Mukanya merah, sepertinya dia panik.

"Ya sudahlah." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Yuuma terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, Picchan! Sungguh!"

"Ya sudah. Enggak usah di bahas lagi," kataku mengelus kepala Yuuma yang dengan tumbennya bisa kugapai.

Suasana hening. Aku memalingkan kepalaku dari Yuuma, dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Anak-anak sekelas, membuat semacam batasan di antara kami.

"Kenapa kalian ke sana, sih?" ucapku kepada Luka.

"Habisnyaaa… kalian kayak memiliki dunia sendiri. Kami kan tidak mau mengganggu," ucap Luka seakan-akan memelintir rambutnya dengan jijik. Aku menatap Luka dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Kalian pikir apa, hah?"

"Enggak mikir apa-apa, kokkk~"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Apa aku telah mengubah semua cewek di kelas menjadi _fujoshi*,_ ya?

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Piko," ucap Luka kepadaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit, menjawab sapaan Luka dengan agak angkuh.

"Sombong banget," desir Luka.

"Pagi! Luka-chan, Picchan!" Yuuma tiba-tiba datang, menghampiri tempat duduknya di dekat kami. Luka duduk persis di depan Yuuma-kun.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma-kun," ucap Luka membalas sapaan Yuuma.

"Sudah kerjain PR?"

"Kayaknya sih sudah," ucap Yuuma mengingat-ingat. Tentu saja aku dan Luka memiringkan kepala kami, bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmm… seingetku sih tadi malam yaa… aku mengeluarkan buku tugas… terus aku ketiduran…" Yuuma mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan membalik-balik kertasnya. Tentu kami masih bingung.

"Terus?"

"Mm… aha! Sudah dikerjakan sih!" ucap Yuuma dengan gembira. "Kadang Yuumo suka keluar di malam hari. Untung dia sudah kerjakan," kata Yuuma nyengir.

"Jadi. Yuuma taruh bukunya di meja, terus tidur. Yuumo keluar, dan kerjain PRnya, gitu?" kata Luka meringkas isi keterangan Yuuma. Yuuma mengangguk senang.

"Enak ya," gumamku iri. Aku malas sih.

"Aaaah~ Picchan, kalau Picchan mau, bisa kok pakai jasanya si Yuumo," kata Yuuma tersenyum manis.

"Ha?"

"Kamu nginep aja di rumahku. Pasti Yuumo mau kerjain kok!"

Sebelum aku menjawab apa-apa, sudah terdengar efek sound yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Eeeeh… tjie bangettt…"

"Romantisnyaaa!"

"Cieee Pikooo…"

Sejak kapan cewek-cewek itu ada di sini?

"BUKAN!" teriakku memarahi mereka.

"Huwooo, Piko salting, salting!"

Aku melirik meminta tolong kepada Luka. Tapi gadis jahat itu malahan ikut menjadi back sound meledekku.

Aku cemberut. Aku menolehkan kepala kepada Yuuma. Kebetulan kami bertatapan. Yuuma seperti salah tingkah, dan menutupi wajahnya.

Aku cengo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melirikku lagi dengan malu-malu, dan memberikan _kiss bye_ mengerikan kepadaku.

Sesaat, semua memutih.

* * *

Setelah sekitar tiga bulan sejak tahun ajaran baru, aku sudah terbiasa bersama-sama dengan Yuuma. Tapi, insiden ini mengerikan. Tolong, aku tidak kuat.

Aku sedang duduk membaca majalah di tanganku, dan berikutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan perempuan.

Teriakan Luka. Ada apa lagi itu anak?

"Kenapa kamu?" ucapku malas bergerak.

Luka menunjuk ke arah Yuuma. Aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luka. Yuuma sedang bicara dengan anak perempuan dengan genit.

"Yuuma kan?" ucapku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tapi, dia seperti Yuumo!"

Aku kembali mengamati Yuuma. Dia bicara tidak seperti biasanya. Dia cowok. COWOK.

"Mungkin dia sudah normal? Upayanya menstabilkan diri antara Yuuma dan Yuumonya sudah berhasil?" ucapku.

"Mungkin. Tapi itu masih Yuuma, kok," kata Luka memprotes perkataanku.

"Ha?"

"Dia masih suka bertingkah cewek, tapi aku yakin, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Itu bukan Yuumo, seratus persen aku yakin," ucap Luka protes.

Luka bangkit berdiri, menarik tanganku dan menghampiri Yuuma.

"Apaan sih Luka?"

"Kamu aja yang pukul. Kalau dia tidak diam, artinya itu Yuuma," bisik Luka menyusun rencana.

"Kamu aja!"

"Nanti kalau yang _on_ malah Yuumo gimana? Habis aku."

"Yang habis aku, lah."

Yuuma melihat ke arah kami. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Masih Yuuma yang biasa, kok?

"Kenapa Picchan?"

"Ha? Enggak tau," ucapku ikutan bingung. Luka masih berdiri di belakangku.

"Ada apa, Luka-chan?"

"Gapapa sih," kata Luka. Dasar pembohong! Masih Yuuma kok, panggilnya Picchan begitu. Aku mendelik kepada Luka. Gadis itu pura-pura tidak melihat.

Aku mencari bangku, berusaha memukul kepala Yuuma, memastikan siapakah dirinya.

Saat berdiri di atasnya, ternyata si bangku itu sangat licin. Jadilah insiden aku terpeleset dan dengan gesit di tangkap Yuuma.

"Huft, untung saja," ucapku. "Makasih ya Yum."

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya si Yuuma menolongku dalam posisi tidak elit itu dan dia ikutan terpeleset. Jadilah aku terpeleset bersamaan dengan Yuuma.

Kami saling membenturkan kepala, tapi tangan kanan Yuuma menahan meja, juga tangan kirinya menahan tubuhku.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana, tapi yang kuingat secara jelas adalah bibir Yuuma menempel dengan bibirku. Perlu kutegaskan, kami berciuman. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dengan jijiknya air liur kami bersatu. Bertepatan saat itu, sorakan dan jeritan anak perempuan menghiasi pikiranku. Tidak bisa kutahan posisi itu lama-lama, segera kudorong Yuuma, sehingga kami jatuh berlawanan arah.

"KYAA! PIKO X YUUMA!"

"CIEEE!"

Aku melihat Luka bertosria dengan beberapa gadis lain. Yang kutahu gadis lain itu adalah para fujoshi.

LUKA…!

Aku ingin marah dicampur malu luar biasa. Itu mengerikan. Jantungku nyaris keluar dari tenggorokan.

Aku yakin, besok untuk berita utama sekolah adalah ciuman mengerikan kami.

Tampak Yuuma yang tengah terjatuh, menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya agak berair.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku…"

Terdengar bisikan dari suara Yuuma.

I-ITU JUGA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU, BODOH!

Ingin aku berteriak begitu, tapi bisa-bisa aku dikatai tsundere.

"Kalian emang cocok kok, Yum. Udah deh, jadian aja."

Setelah berkata begitu, cewek-cewek tadi tertawa keras.

Yuuma langsung bangkit berdiri. Matanya berubah. Mungkin itu Yuumo. Dia menghampiriku.

"Utatane Piko."

"Y-yyaa?"

Dia berkata dengan tegas…

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat mendengar beberapa detik setelah itu.

"PANGGIL GURU KESEHATAN! PIKO PINGSAN!"

* * *

THE END?

* * *

fujoshi: cewek penggemar BL alias boy love.

 ** _SaeSite_**

Sae: sae muncul~! Sebenarnya ini untuk event Yuumo days, tapi Sae telat postnya, hehehe! Selamat membaca, ya, maaf jika ada kesalahan terutama humornya garing. Sae emang bukan spesialis humor sih. Jangan lupa RnRnya, ya! setiap review Sae baca dan Sae sangat berterima kasih. Byecchi~~


End file.
